


Thinking Out Loud

by smilexdarling



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking and Entering, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Noah Puckerman, Mention of Quinn Fabray, Mention of Rachel Berry - Freeform, Nerd Blaine, Skank Kurt Hummel, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt forgot it was Valentine's Day, but that's okay because Blaine certainly didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

“Blaine, what the hell is going on? Where are you?” Kurt whispered with frustration.

He’d received a text from Blaine a few hours earlier telling him to meet him on the school’s football field at 10 o’clock and to make sure no one knew where he was going or what he was doing. That’s all well and good, only Kurt himself didn’t know what he was doing, so he certainly couldn’t tell anyone. 

The field was completely dark, the only light coming from the almost full moon, and he was starting to get worried. What if someone had kidnapped Blaine and used his phone to lure Kurt to this random location to abduct him as well? What if this was some stupid hazing thing Puck had thought up? 

He’d mentioned a few times under the bleachers that if Kurt was going to be in a relationship with a nerd, that he could at least look a little less the part. Kurt had of course shot down all of his ideas about trying to convince Blaine to dye his hair or buzz it all off or get a piercing of some kind. 

Secretly, Kurt loved Blaine’s glasses and button downs and bow ties. He loved how clean and crisp Blaine was, all perfectly hemmed lines and shined shoes, not a hair out of place. Of course, Kurt would never tell Puck that, but he’d be damned if he let Puck change a single thing about his adorable boyfriend. 

He couldn’t deny, though, that sneaking out so late on a school night wasn’t exactly Blaine’s M.O. and he couldn’t imagine what the point of this late-night excursion was. 

He was just about to call Blaine’s phone when suddenly all of the field lights came on, blinding him and making him jump. Kurt blinked and looked all around, hoping to find Blaine, but he was still no where to be seen. 

“Okay, this is officially creepy. Blaine. I swear, if you don’t show yourself in three seconds—“ Kurt warned.

The sound of speakers crackling cut Kurt off and then Blaine was speaking, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Kurt!”

Kurt looked up at the announcer’s box and saw a small blob that looked an awful lot like Blaine standing in it, beaming and bouncing up and down. 

He was so beyond confused about what was happening, but mostly he was hung up on the fact that he’d somehow managed to forget that it was Valentine’s Day and he hadn’t gotten anything for Blaine. He sucked so much, Blaine was sure to break up with him now, if his sour expressions and usually surly attitude and smell of Puck and Quinn’s cigarettes weren’t enough. 

Blaine continued, “Wait there, I’ll be down in just a second!”

“Blaine, you don’t have to yell, you’re talking into a microphone,” Kurt pointed out.

Blaine didn’t see that he’d said anything, though, as he was already out of the box and running toward Kurt on the field. 

He bounded up to Kurt, breathless, “Hi.”

“Hi. Mind telling me what you’re up to? I thought I was the delinquent of the relationship, but you might outdo me with the whole breaking and entering thing you’ve got going on here.”

Blaine laughed and said, “Well, I know you’re not afraid of PDA and I hope you don’t take this as me saying I want to hide the fact that we’re together, because I don’t—“

“I think that ship sailed when Rachel caught us making out in the choir room.”

Blaine blushed, but his smirk was pleased, “Yeah. I think the whole school knew within the hour. Anyway, the reason I waited until now to do this is because I’m a big gesture kind of guy, but I still wanted this to just be for us. So, Kurt Hummel, may I have this dance?” 

Blaine held out his hand and Kurt took it without hesitation, “This is very romantic, but there’s no music. Are we supposed to dance in the middle of the field with no music?”

“Kurt Hummel, what do you take me for?” Blaine asked as he pulled out some remote looking thing and pointed it toward the announcer’s box. 

“Thinking Out Loud” started playing through the speakers and before Kurt knew what hit him, he was being twirled around by Blaine.

They laughed and danced their hearts out for the first half of the song, but eventually they slowed down. Blaine laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt rested his head against Blaine’s. 

Kurt couldn’t believe how lucky he was. When he’d started high school, it had been absolute hell. He hadn’t had any friends and he’d been bullied so badly that he cried basically every night when he got home. Along the way, he’d figured out a way to survive, which included hanging out with Puck and Quinn, who were actually pretty good friends, and dying his hair and wearing clothes he normally wouldn’t have picked. But then one day, out of the blue, Blaine showed up. 

He came in and lit Kurt’s world on fire with his positive outlook and wide, genuine smile. He saw beyond all of Kurt’s shit, down to who he really was, and he loved him. Blaine saw everything, the good and the bad, and he still decided Kurt was worth it. While Kurt still wasn’t sure sometimes, he was starting to learn, with Blaine’s help, that he was worth it. Kurt knew that someday, they’d both get out of this town, and they’d finally get to be themselves unabashedly. 

Kurt dreamed about it all the time. He would finally wear the clothes he wanted to wear and he could stop pretending to be bitter all the time. The bitterness had been real, at first, but then Blaine happened. It was getting harder and harder to keep up his act. But someday, they’d live in New York City, and they’d both be successful and whatever they ended up doing, and they’d be happy just being their true selves. No more slushies. No more feeling like every day was a battle. Kurt couldn’t wait. 

Blaine shivered and Kurt quickly slipped off his leather jacket before draping it securely over his shoulders.

“Thanks,” Blaine said with a smile. Kurt kissed him, unable to resist those earnest eyes. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Kurt said as he pressed his forehead to Blaine’s. “I love this and I love you. But if you think I’m not going to try and one-up you by next week, you’re sorely mistaken,” Kurt joked.

Blaine giggled into Kurt’s shoulder, “I love you, too, and I look forward to being thoroughly one-upped.”

They held each other close and swayed as Ed Sheeran sang about the kind of love Kurt knew they had, and would continue to have for many years to come, if he had anything to say about it.


End file.
